I love you please, I won't hurt you again
by Bleeding Romantic
Summary: Connor gets degraded by the man he loves after supposedly nearly causing a nuclear fallout orchestrated by Vandal Savage Robin doesn't take too kindly to it and defense 18 year old and rips the league and the team a new one... I'm sorry it's been a long d


(skip all this if you want to read the story)

I'll never break your heart again... please give me another chance... you're my entire nebula my blue Sun I'm in love with you... I'll never hurt you again... I'm not perfect... And I know I'll never be... Please accept my heart and my soul my dearest Kon-El

Your loving husband Kal-El

(A\N) that notes is a foundation for another story that I believe you might enjoy. The notes more of a promise not to hurt Connor more than anything else. Clark doesn't want to lose him he'll do anything he can to keep him safe and make him feel secure and loved.

and when I start working on that story, there'll be quite a bit of fluff not that much smut but a little bit... Ho am I kidding there will be sexual content in it, and probably quite a bit though so hopefully you'll enjoy it.

And I want to apologize to all about the first story I'm having some writers block on that one right now so the remedy that, I'm working on another one until I can figure out how I'm going to work on that one, and I hope you all enjoy this story too I am working my ass off to make sure The story Is up to par and not just like complete and utter shit. I'm trying to make sure my grammar is good and there's not too many spelling errors but nobody's perfect so if you see if you I'm sorry I am a little bit OCD about that spelling errors and all I hope you enjoy the story.

(Story begins here)

After nearly failed a mission that could have caused a cataclysmic event; that could have nearly destroyed everything they know that the league and team work so hard to protect. Which just happened to be on Connors birthday naturally, which everybody also forgot; he had a tiny bit of a giant mess up on a major mission which could have ended into a nuclear fallout. To put this in simpler terms... He dun goofed bad, I mean like he's seriously (Fucked-UP).

"So Connor got anything to say for yourself... actually nevermind I don't want to hear your damn excuses" Clark said with anger and disdain in his tone. "You know I thought I could rely on you but after this I wonder why Cadmus even decided to make you; and plus you're not even an asset to the team anyway... so happy birthday and you can go die in a hole somewhere as far as I care, and one last thing I'm getting tired of looking at a cheap knockoff anyway just thought I'd let you know... have fun"

When Clark said that he honestly was not thinking personally he was seeing red; Clark actually thought with his brain he might have said something different but instead had to go off and say that. He was in love with Superboy to be quite honest with you, but is just too damn proud to admit it and slightly terrified at the same time more than anything he was just afraid of being rejected but what he just said he just shattered Connors heart.

After the Man he Loved ever since he saw him say that Connor was completely and utterly broken; the 18 year-old didn't know what to do, so he ran to his room he knew Clark wouldn't notice he was too angry and probably seeing red at this point.

Once Connor was in his room, he Flops on his bed and began to cry. "I'm just a cheap knock-off a mistake and FUCKING useless; nobody will ever love me... Not even the man I've falling for" Connor said while choking on tears.

While still in the bed Connor reach underneath and grab the bottle of Grey Goose; a large one at that, and laughed bitterly "HaHaHa... Happy birthday to me" it took a little bit but he downed the entire bottle. Next he move to a bottle of Crown Royal also underneath his bed too, he polished that one off real quick.

Connor started to think about the Kryptonite shard in the LED-BOX in his nightstand; he wouldn't mind he's cut before but this time it would be different... this time he's going to erase the stain in the League's life in the team's life, in expecially the stain that he's made in Clark's life he's going to erase all of that he's going to erase his existence in one night and be done with it done with his miserable existence all the pain he's caused himself all the misery he felt; the rejection the loneliness the lack of camaraderie everything he will be out of their lives and he knows they won't miss them at least that's what is drunken brain thinks at least probably, that's what his poor judgment tells him.

Meanwhile with the Jack-Fuck of Steel...  
(A\N) freaking ass clown... sorry just exercising my opinion;)

Clark was just starting to feel the regret and a lot of stupidity after what he said to Connor; after everything he said it made him want to rip open his chest cavity and tera out his heart...

(A\N) you better feel that way... ASS-HOLE! (Opinions)

Batman starts off the meeting on whether they should keep or get rid of Superboy; right now to almost everybody except and angry Robin and a conflicted Superman, personally Robin thought it was bull-shit... they could have contributed to the mission, the league could have had a little bit more backup on Superboy's end.

For one how is Connor going to be able to take down an major Kingpin like Vandal Savage; for instance Vandal is seasoned Beyond any normal mortal, long before Dusk or Dawn even had a name, back when the sun was considered a god a Celestial being an All-Seeing Eye that watched over you, one thing about Vandal he has killed Millions upon trillions of people with cruelty and Malice unmatched by any mortal man. Considering he fits under the category as immortal he's kind of hard to kill, Robin starts to think ' how was Superboy able to take down an adversary like Vandal Savage, outclass, outwitted where was Batman's freaking mind at... up his ass' Connor was an expert with apocalyptic technology, Vandal Savage happened to be in the way of that so Connor had to fight through him which didn't and very well. The apocalyptic servers were hacking into every nuclear warhead launch sites and in North Korea as well go figure, he pushed Connor into the LaunchPad; and all hell broke loose every single Warhead launched, making the league and teams start to panic.

Clark tackled down Vandal Savage, giving Connor enough time to reach the alien server and wait for the WarHeads to reach past the atmosphere; then made it in zero gravity and 0 oxygen Connor set the bombs off, hundreds of nukes went off around the Earth but far enough not to cause any damage or later effects. But still the league in the team was so very angry and they wanted a scapegoat so they decided to blame it all on Conner they didn't want to put any of it on themselves and that infuriated Robin to no end they were too cowardly to accept a good bit of the blame especially Batman and Superman; they were just too damn arrogant to admit that they put Connor against somebody that he couldn't take out, let alone hold off long enough so he can disarm the nukes remotely or completely deactivate the launch system all together. he had no chance to take him out Vandal had enough outcast and outsmarted, and it was wrong for the League to put him against such a force... ¨The bastards!

Dick Grayson couldn't take it anymore, all this horse-shit his best friend Connor was practically a brother to him; so he decided he ain't going to put up with this bowl anymore and do the right damn thing and stand up for his best friend and have a little come-to-jesus moment with everybody.

"Attention (Ass-Clown's) I'm getting fed up with all of y'all's bull-shit, especially to Wards Connor. For one Batman you knew he couldn't take on Vandal Savage alone. But you made him go against him anyway why did you want to set him up for failure? And Superman why did you say what you said to Connor did you know he loved, you but we still does too; he probably feels like you think of him lower than dirt do you want to feel that way tell me do you? Come Clark you can answer me... Don't be shy, real friends here give us an answer; or are you too much of a damn coward to give me an answer are you too damn ashamed of what you said to the man you loved, the way you broke him... huh are you tell me are you" no answer from anybody " yeah figures while all of you are in a stupor wondering what the hell just happened I am going to check on Conner and see if he's alright now... all of you... think about who you want to blame... and don't use Connor as a scapegoat next time... or there will be hell to pay... and I promise you... There Will Be Blood... enjoy the rest of your day I'm going to go see to Connor" and their Dick walked off slamming the door to the conference room.

On his way to Connor's room, Dick felt someone walking behind him and lo and behold it was Clark. "Come to grovel on your knees and beg for forgiveness to Conner" Dick asked in a indifferent tone. Clark nodded stiffly , once they made it to Connor's room Clark could smell the bitter sterile smell of liquor; but that's not what scared him, what scared of once was a metallic Tang of blood that he could smell in the air coming to words Connor's room. When he open Connor's door the sight that greeted him scared Clark nearly to death.

When he open the door to Connor's room, he wasn't expecting to see him laying in a pool of his own blood, the culprit being a shard of Kryptonite being lightly held in the young man's fist. He also saw the two bottles of liquor by Connor as well, Clark was horrified he rushed to Connor and scoop them up in his arms; not minding the blood that was getting all over his suit and ignoring the weakness from the Kryptonite that fell out of the younger man's hand.

Using super speed to get to the medical wing, thankfully Dr. Midnight was there. He laid Connor on the examination table, and Dr. Midnight immediately got to work; he examined the young man's wrist where there were two deep gashes on each side. Clark just watched helplessly as he watched Dr. Midnight stop the bleeding and stitched Connors wrist back together he heard Dr. Midnight say he was going to get two pints of type A blood, probably because of the human DNA and Connor, but it all seems like a blur as he just listened to the young man's heart beat; Connor just look so peaceful so breathtakingly beautiful.

After the second pint of blood, Clark picked up Connor Bridal Style and started walking through the winding hallways of Mount Justice; Connor begins to stir in Clark's arms and when he was fully conscious you look directly at Clark and his mouth went dry and his heart nearly stopped. Connor started to panic, he remembered when Clark was angry at him and didn't want to look at him because he was so pissed off because he messed up the mission. Tears started forming in his eyes and he choked out " I... I can walk...p.. please put me down... please... I... I...Hhhhhaa... I'm sorry...Hhhhhaa... Clark I'm sorry... I...Hmm!" Clark smashed his lips on the Conner's in a bruising kiss, and then start to soften is Connor started to return the kiss. Clark started to cry, he didn't want Connor apologizing for anything it was his fault not Connor's.

"Connor I love you... I always have I'm sorry for what I said I wasn't thinking with my damn head... there's no amount of apologies that I can say to show you how sorry I am, I'm the one who should be sorry not you; will you ever forgive me" Clark asked with tears running down his cheeks. Connor looked at him with a teary smile forming on his lips and said " Clark I already forgave you and for the record I've always been in love with you ever since I saw you I I fell for you instantly, Hahaha... I know that sounds cheesy but I mean it; I have always loved you" Connor nuzzles Clark's neck and kisses his jawline.

Clark feels all the blood rushing to his groin, he also notices Connor has a considerable bulge in his groin as well; Clark also notices that Connors panting heavily. Connor surprises him by saying " I... I want you inside me... p... please... I need you" when Clark heard him beg like that. He instantly rushed to Connor's room, and lock the door because he didn't want the league or the team barging in on them.

Clark sat on the bed with Connor in his lap, the younger man could feel Clark's large bulge rubbing against his ass and he let out a moan. Clark smiled and kiss Connor again this time deeper, entwining there tongues for the first time Clark and Connor both moaned into the kiss wanting more of each other. Connor switch positions, and grinded their groins into each other and solicited a graal from Clark; it sounded close to feral. Connor was about the grind again when Clarke stop them with his hands on his hips, " Connor I need you" Clark's voice sounded husky and filled with lust.

Connor slid off of Clark's lap and on to his knees, he kneeled down in front of Clark and pull down the red groin of his suit; Clark watched with lidded eyes is Connor pulled his tights down to free his impressive 10 inch erection. Connor was a little hesitant at first, but he used to write hand to stroke the shaft and his left hand to cup the balls; Connor started to lick up and down the shaft and swirl his tongue around the head then suck harshly on the tip which earned him a guest been a moan.

Connor was about to repeat that action again until Clark pulled him up to his face to meet eye-to-eye, Clark gave Conner a passionate kiss and pulled back and said "I want you do you want to try this"? Clark ask and Connor blushed a brilliant Scarlet and nodded his head then Connor through in "You should know this is my first time".

Clark smile to himself at that, he helped Conner get undressed then he got undressed himself; he took in all of Connor and he couldn't help but smile and think of how beautiful he looked. He picked up Connor and the young man wrapped his legs around Clark's waste. Conner nibbled on Clark's neck soliciting more growls and moans, Clark couldn't take it anymore he tossed Conner on the bed and hovered over him; he went in for another kiss this time battling for dominance witch he was Victorious.

Connor was rock hard at this point, his erection was starting to become very uncomfortable and he whimpered into the kiss. Clark pulled away and looks down at Connor, he looked at the Crimson blush across his cheeks and the lidded look in the younger man's eyes; Clark cups Connor's cheek and asked " Connor are you sure you want to do this I don't want to hurt you... I honestly don't have any lube either" Connor looked at him and smiled then said " Nightstand top drawer".

Clark pulled out a tube of lube and smiled when it said Apple scented, he generously coated his fingers in the thick liquid; and rubbed one of his digits around Connors puckered entrance soliciting a moan. He inserted the first digit making Connors squirm in discomfort, Clark kiss Connor on the forehead then on the lips and that calm down his soon-to-be lover; Clark cupped the younger man's face with his left hand while thrusting inside and with his right.

Connor started to moan and arched his back when a bundle of nerves was hit inside of him "r... right... th...there...haa!.. do that...Ammm!.. again...p... please" Connor begged; Clark couldn't help but smile that he reduce Connor to a moaning and panting mess then added a second digit and started to scissor.

Connor started to impale himself on Clark's fingers, then that's how the older man knew he was ready. Clark slicks up his cock with a generous amount of lube like before, and positioned himself at Connors entrance .The younger men tense up, Clark felt this and looked Connor Square in the eyes in said "Connor I need you to relax it's going to hurt you a lot if you don't... please relax I promise you it won't hurt near as bad... do you trust me?" Connor looked at him and gave him a brilliant smile and said "I do trust you... I love you."

Clark smiled down at Conner then pushed inside, the pain was intense Connor wanted to scream instead he let out a whimper in Clark stopped moving; Clark opened his eyes and looked down at Conner he was biting his lower lip hard enough to bleed and tears started forming from the corners of his eyes and falling from his cheeks. Clark kissed Connor gently then put his right hand on his cheek and begin to white the tears there; Connor started to relax and smiled up at Clark and said " it's okay Kal... Ammm!.. you can move...p... please."

Clark wasn't exactly convinced but he still did what Connor requested and started off with slow Shiloh thrusts. Connor's pain started to turn into pleasure and he started moaning signaling Clark to deepen the thrusts; when he did he hit a bundle of nerves inside the younger man that made Connor arches back an beg " th... there!.. Haaaa! p... please!.. harder!" Clark knew he found Connors prostate by the way he was making the younger man react to his thrusts. He started a brutal pace slamming Connor in the sweet spot every time, making spurts of pre-cum come out of the younger man's cock every time.

He hit Connors prostate one more time, in the young man let out a guttural cry Spilling his seed all over his stomach; the ungodly tightness in Conners ass was too much for Clark any ended up spilling his load inside of the younger man. Clark fell beside Connor and pulled him on top of his chest and pulled him in for a passionate kiss; when they broke apart Clark asked "do you have any regrets" Connor looked down with conviction in his eyes and said "I have no regrets I told you I loved you."

Clark looked up at the younger man then said "I'm not perfect I will never be, but know that I love you I can't promise I won't say something that will hurt you in the future; know I can try never to hurt you again I love you... I love you so much Kon."

The end

(A\N) dear sweet Christ I hope this story doesn't suck, Pursley I'm feeling kind of self-conscious about this particular story I busted my ass trying to make it sound right and I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it the sexual situations did make me blush. Though since, I never written that kind of thing before but it was good practice considering but I hope you enjoy it please review if you were if you liked; I hope you give a critique helps me know what I need to work on and just think you in General for reading it I hope you enjoyed it and they will be more stories to come.

God I hope that made a lick of sense kind of rush through that authors notes trying to get the story posted;)


End file.
